


A Baby Blueberry

by Plagg



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression, Caregiver!Mark, Gen, Little!Ethan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and the other is a kink, don't confuse the two, like so much fluff, one is a coping mechanism, there's a difference between age regression and age play, this story is the coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Ethan Nestor is an age regressor. He's kept it secret for as long as he's known about it, and that's the way he wanted to keep it. Until Mark came along.





	1. A Little Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan receives a new pacifier in the mail, and he would be excited if it weren't for Mark. But, maybe it can be a good thing?

They had spent the whole day filming, Mark’s new ideas and plans for his channel to incorporate more silly videos once again in full swing.  They ended up filming two games of CAH, a new Markiplier Makes, and even a versus video with Mark and Tyler pitted against Ethan and Amy.  Needless to say, Ethan and Amy won, and the two were perfectly happy to gloat about it.

“Alright, alright, yeah, yeah, yeah,” Mark waved them off, getting to his feet.  “You’d lose too if you had _Tyler_ on your team.”

“Hey!”

“Oh, you know it’s true!” Mark ruffled his hair, ignoring the glare sent his way.  “How about us losers buy pizza?”

“ _Pizza_!” came the chorus from Ethan, Amy, and Kathryn.

* * *

 

Ethan was the last one Mark needed to drop off after dinner, the youngest sitting in the front seat chatting animatedly as they approached his apartment.  As they pulled up, Ethan grabbed his back pack and slung it over his shoulder, grabbed the box of extra pizza he needed to take with him, and struggled to get the door open and climb out of the car.  Mark watched him try to pile his mail on top of the box as he opened the box, and he just sighed and took his keys from his car, hopping out to help.

“Here, give me that,” Mark said exasperatedly, reaching for the mail.

“What?  No, no, I’ve got it,” Ethan said, readjusting everything.

“Come on, just give it.  What, you got a subscription to a _fun magazine_ in this pile or something?” Mark teased, taking the pile that was nothing more than a few bills, a church ad, and a small bubble mailer.

Ethan blushed and shook his head, grabbing his keys from his pocket.  “No, shut up!” he said as the pair headed for his house.  He hadn’t anticipated Mark coming in with him, which just made his excitement for what was in the bubble mailer die instantly, the happy feeling replaced with fear.  As they got to Ethan’s door, he whipped around to face Mark.  “Alright, thanks!  I’ve got it, just put my mail on top!”

“Dude, what’s your problem this evening?” Mark asked, and Ethan could only shake his head and try to suppress his blush.  “C’mon, I gotta piss now, anyway, I’ll be outta your hair in five minutes.”

Ethan groaned, knowing there was no way out of this.  “Fine, OK, alright,” he mumbled, fumbling with the key and opening his door.  “You know where the bathroom is…”  Mark quickly deposited the mail on the kitchen counter and bolted toward the bathroom, and Ethan could only snicker and shake his head.  But, as the door slammed shut, he glanced down at the bubble mailer on the top of the pile.  He was lucky the package was turned so Mark couldn’t read the return address, read the name of the paci shop he’d ordered from…

Yes, paci.  Pacifier.  Ethan’s ears burned as he picked up the package and scanned it over.  It was his first custom paci, and he’d been waiting for four weeks to get it.  In fact, he’d planned to spend the whole evening regressed when it came in, but it seemed that plan would be soiled, now.  Mark had taken to overly protecting him, coming over to his apartment to check on him far more often than normal and helping Ethan with things when he noticed him struggling.  Granted, Ethan normally started to struggle with things when he felt small suddenly, so he appreciated the help then.  With the way Mark was treating him, more than once Ethan had thought that perhaps he would make a good caregiver…

That thought was quickly dispelled, and Ethan instead focused his attention on the package in his hand.  He had a minute before Mark came out, so it wouldn’t hurt to take a peak, right?  Before he could talk himself out of it, Ethan found himself cutting the package open and pulling out his paci, a wide smile spreading across his face.  It was perfect.  The pacifier itself was solid black but the shield was covered in blue gems and had a red-and-black game controller charm right in the middle.  The handle had the same blue gems between letter beads that spelled out his name, and it was just too incredible and so worth the wait.  Just holding the paci made him feel small, and Ethan desperately wanted to regress, pop the paci in, and just relax for the evening, but that was quickly thwarted.

“Hey, Eth, is there a reason you’ve got baby shampoo and junk in your bathroom?” Mark asked, and Ethan quickly whipped around and hid the pacifier behind his back, face going red.

“What?  Baby shampoo?  Oh, uh…it’s, y’know, not got all that bad stuff in it like…uhh…sulfur?  And it’s, y’know, just better for your hair and stuff…” Ethan tried, hoping Mark would buy the lie.

Unfortunately for him, Mark was smarter than that.  “Mhm…what’s behind your back?”

“It’s nothing!” Ethan quickly said as Mark took a step closer.

“Then show me.”

“N-no!”  Ethan backed against the counter, silently praying that Mark wouldn’t pry.

“Ethan, c’mon, just show me, or I’ll tickle!” Mark threatened, receiving a shrill ‘no!’ in reply before he attacked Ethan’s ribs.  Ethan doubled over in laughter, so Mark was able to snatch the object from Ethan’s hands and hold it out in front of himself.  It certainly wasn’t what he expected.  “What’s-“

“It’sapacifier!” Ethan blurted out.

“Yeah, I got that far…what’s it for?” Mark asked, and Ethan whined, snatching it back from Mark.  His ears burned just as badly as his face, and his head reeled as Ethan tried to keep himself from slipping in front of Mark.  “Why did you order a pacifier, Eth?” Mark tried in a gentler voice, and that seemed to make something burst in Ethan.

“Because when I get stressed or anxious or whatever, my brain decides to go ‘Hey pal, instead of being 21, you’re 3 now! Have fun!’ and yeah it can be kind of nice and relaxing and stuff like the paci helps me feel small and comfy, but _not right now_!” Ethan explained hurriedly, dropping his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

Mark stood a bit taken aback, not quite sure what to say.  “A-Are you 3 right now?” he ended up asking.

“Close…” Ethan said, sniffling and rubbing at his face.  “It’s, uh…it’s called age regression.  I’m an ‘age regressor’ or little or whatever you wanna call it…I was gonna be little tonight ‘cause I knew the paci would be here ‘nd I wanted to just have a fun little-night…”

“You still want to do that, bud?” Mark asked.

Ethan jerked his head up, eyes going wide.  “Uhhh…maybe…”

“And you’re gonna be a three-year-old?”

Ethan shrugged, “Kinda.  About.  Sometimes littler sometimes bigger…”

“Then how about I stay here for a while and make sure you don’t get into any trouble?” Mark offered, knowing this could be good or bad.  He knew next to nothing about all of this, and he didn’t know if offering to stay was an offense or not.

“Ummm…” Ethan considered the offer.  On the one hand…he still believed Mark would make a great caregiver, and this would give him an opportunity to see what that would be like…but on the other hand, he’d never been little in front of someone else before.  “Stay here,” he said, running off to his room.  Mark leaned against the counter, waiting for the little blue boy to come back.  He didn’t know quite what Ethan was doing, but when he came back, Ethan stood in front of him in fleece Spiderman pajama bottoms and a plain white tshirt, a teddy bear’s paw dangling from his hand.

He was positively _adorable_.

“You can stay…if you wanna…” Ethan mumbled, holding his teddy close and twisting at the hips.

Mark nodded, giving him a smile.  “What do you usually do?”

Ethan considered his options, then decided on a movie night, just to give them both an opportunity to get used to this.  Mark agreed, and it didn’t take long for them to set up The Good Dinosaur.  “You wanna lay down with me, Eth?” Mark asked.  Ethan nodded, giggling as he flopped down on Mark’s lap.  He asked if it was okay to use his paci, and of course Mark couldn’t say no.

And that’s how they stayed, Ethan cuddled up on Mark’s lap, movies playing, until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a hot minute since i've written anything for teamiplier. also there's a vast difference between age regression and age play, and there will be nothing sexual at all about Ethan's regression. just wanna make that clear - this is an awkward fluff fest
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr [@proud-heartcat](http://proud-heartcat.tumblr.com/)


	2. A Little Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Mark has some questions. Then a proposition.

Ethan woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes, and that itself seemed odd.  He stretched, then realized he was on his sofa and his pacifier was in his mouth.  He groaned, realizing that everything that had happened wasn’t actually a dream.

Which meant that Mark knew he regressed.  Yay.

He got to his feet and put the paci on the table, trudging into the kitchen where Mark stood making pancakes.  “Morning, bird’s nest head,” Mark teased in greeting, and Ethan quickly fixed his hair.

“Morning…what are you doing?”

“Well, I didn’t really know, uh, how you’d be when you got up…so I thought no matter what you’d want pancakes,” Mark said. 

“Mark, this wasn’t necessary; you didn’t have t-“

“I wanted to, don’t worry!”  Mark added to the plate, then tossed the pan in the sink.  “You can do your own dishes, though.”

Ethan rolled his eyes and couldn’t help but snicker.  He guessed if Mark went through all of this to make him breakfast, he might as well help himself.  “Thanks, Mark…” he mumbled out, grabbing plates and syrup and helping himself.  The two dug into the breakfast, eating in silence for a few moments.  Ethan eventually broke the silence.  “Sorry about last night, by the way.”

Mark sat his fork down.  “You don’t have to apologize, dude, it’s fine.  I’m kinda glad I know now, so I can help you in the future, y’know.”  He waited a moment, letting them fall back into silence before his curiosity got the better of him.  “So how long has this been happening?”

Ethan seemed to think about it before giving his answer.  “I found out about it when I was 19, but before that I’m not really sure how long I’d actually been regressing…” he said.

“Can you control it?”

“Kind of…it just sort of depends.  I, uh, I have stuff like the pacis that help me feel little when I’m not quite there, but other times my mind’s kinda like ‘no fuck you, you’re gonna be little now and you’re gonna like it!’ and I can’t do much about that.  It’s harder to be big when I’m little than it is to be little when I’m big if that makes sense…” Ethan explained, stabbing a bite of pancake and shoving it in.

“So, you have other stuff like the paci?” Mark asked.  He hoped he wasn’t prying too much, but he knew next to nothing about this, and he just wanted to understand his friend better.

“Umm…well, I have another adult paci, but it’s not decorated…and two baby ones that I don’t really use anymore.  And that teddy bear.  And the shampoo and soap you saw yesterday.  And a couple of sippy cups…but that’s about it,” Ethan said.  He fidgeted where he stood, unable to be comfortable talking about his little stuff while big.

“You don’t have anything else?  Toys or something?” Mark asked, sounding slightly surprised.

“Well, I’ve got a couple of coloring books, too, yeah…”

Before Mark could question him farther, his phone went off.  A text from Amy appeared, asking him where he was.  “Whoops, forgot to tell her I spent the night here…”

“Don’t tell her why!” Ethan practically begged.

“I won’t, I won’t, I promise,” Mark said as calmly as he could, trying to soothe the younger back down.  “I just told her I was worried about you, so I came over, no big deal.”  Ethan sighed in relief, slumping against the counter.  “So, if you’re usually about three years old, how do you function at home by yourself when you regress?”

“Uhhh…” Ethan’s mind reeled, and he tried to resist every urge to say that he doesn’t actually function, as a matter of fact, and he desperately needed someone to take care of him when he was little.  Instead, he stuck with a slightly better answer.  “Well, I’m usually pretty careful…the great thing is I can eat as much candy and stuff as I want and I don't have any rules since I don’t have a caregiver or anything.”

“’Caregiver’?” Mark echoed back, and Ethan stood up straighter.

“Yeah, like, a lot of people that regress have a caregiver who makes sure they don’t get into stuff they shouldn’t and that they take care of themselves when they’re little.  Just basically someone that they can trust to do what’s right for them, pretty much…” he explained, thinking that Mark might take the bait.  Of course, with as long as Ethan had gone without a caregiver, he wasn’t sure how it’d be if he had one, let alone had _Mark_ as his caregiver…

It seemed Mark did take the bait, which ended up being scarier to Ethan than Mark flat out ignoring him.  “Are you _wanting_ a caregiver?”

“ _OK_ , well I have a lot of filming and stuff to do, you know how it goes!  Thanks for breakfast; I’ll talk to you later!”  Ethan grabbed Mark by the wrist and dragged him toward the door.

“Wait, Ethan, I’m sorry – I didn’t mean –“

“See you later, Mark!”  Ethan shut the door and locked it quickly, sliding down to the floor.  His face burned, and he couldn’t hardly believe he’d just done that.  He started to slip quickly, plummeting into littlespace before he had time to even try to pull himself together.  A couple tears slipped down his cheeks, and he unlocked his door, silently praying that Mark would still be standing there.  As he cracked open the door from where he still sat, he glanced up to see Mark, and Ethan was sure he’d never been happier to see him.

“Can I come back in?” Mark asked, using a voice closer to the one he used with Chica.  Ethan nodded and scooted out of the way, still finding it hard to hold himself together.  As Mark came back in, he took a seat on the floor with Ethan, sitting across from him to give him space.  “What happened, bud?”

“Got little real quick… ‘m sorry, Mark…”

“Hey, it’s no problem,” Mark tried to reassure.  He felt bad for making Ethan so scared so fast, and when he thought about it, asking a question like that so soon might not have been the best idea.  “Do you want me to stay for a while?”  Ethan nodded, and as Mark got to his feet, Ethan stretched his arms up, asking to be carried.  Mark could only chuckle before slipping his hands under Ethan’s arms and lifting him.  “Oh _god_ , you’re heavy, kid!”

Ethan giggled into his shoulder, which was positively _adorable_ ,but Mark couldn’t possibly let him know that.  “What, you think that’s funny?  Huh?  You think it’s funny that Mark needs back surgery because you threw his back out?”

“Silly Marky!”

Well, that certainly made Mark’s heart swell with happiness.  Goodness, this kid was cute.  Maybe he really did just ask the caregiver question a bit too early.  Maybe he could do what he could for now, and work that question out later.  “So, what’cha wanna do, Eth?” Mark asked, carrying Ethan over to the sofa and setting him down.  Ethan shrugged and grabbed his bear and held it in his lap, cuddling it close as a safety item.  “You really like your bear buddy there, huh?”

“Uh-huh!  His name’s Oscar an’ he’s a archeo-gist an’ super smart!” Ethan said.  “He’s the first bear to find a dino all by himself!”

“That’s so cool!  You must be _beary_ proud of him, right?”

Ethan giggled, nodding happily.  “I wanna be a super cool bear like him when I grow up!” Ethan said as he sat back, fixing the glasses on ‘Oscar’s face.

“Oh, I’m sure you will be, bud!  But for now, you’re a cute little blueberry cub,” Mark said, ruffling Ethan’s hair.

“B’wueberry cub?”

“Yuuuup, a super special breed of bear known for being super cute and super-duper _ticklish_!” In a flash, Mark’s hands darted to Ethan’s ribs, tickling like crazy as he slid down the back of the sofa just laughing and shrieking up a storm. Mark sat back, letting the giggling little catch his breath.  "Is there anything special the little cub wants to do, hm?"

Ethan scrunched up his nose and thought about it for a moment, trying to think of what he wanted to do.  He didn't really have much besides his coloring books to play with...

Mark seemed to catch on, remembering what Ethan had told him just a little while earlier.  "Hey, I've got an idea," he started, waiting for Ethan's curious face to look over at him.  "How about you and I go shopping for you some super cool toys?  How's that sound?"

Ethan's eyes sparkled and his whole face lit up at the idea.  "Yeah!  Sounds awesome, Marky!"  He giggled and ran off to his room with Oscar in his arms to get ready.

Mark had to chuckle, shaking his head fondly at the kid.  Shopping with a regressed Ethan...this should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes what an ending don't worry it won't be like that every time ;;


	3. A Little Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Ethan go shopping, and Mark realizes even more how much he wants to help and care for Ethan.

About five minutes passed since Ethan ran off to his bedroom, and Mark started to get concerned.  Did Ethan need help?  Would he want Mark to help?  Was the kid suddenly big again and embarrassed?  …Could he even get big again that quickly?  Mark got to his feet, ready to go see if Ethan needed him only for the door to open and for Ethan to bounce out of his room happily.

Replacing his pajamas was a lilac shirt and white short overalls, which by themselves were far too adorable.  However, Ethan had also pulled on a pastel primary colors jacket and a pair of Converse – untied.  He was utterly adorable.  “All ready!” Ethan announced happily, and Mark could only laugh and shake his head.

“You have to tie your shoes, bud,” he said, snickering as Ethan looked down at his feet with a crumpled face.

“Can’t…” Ethan said, barely raising his voice high enough to be heard.

Mark had to resist the urge to coo.  “Sit down, c’mon, I’ll tie them for you,” he said, and Ethan beamed.  The younger plopped down on the sofa and popped his feet up against Mark’s thighs for him to tie the laces.  Once they were done up, Mark straightened his back and clapped his hands together.  “Alright, _now_ we’re ready to go!” he announced, and Ethan cheered and stuck his arms out to be carried.  Mark cursed himself for not being able to tell him no, knowing he’d regret carrying Ethan around later when his back protested.

Still, they made it to Mark’s car, with Mark settling Ethan in the passenger seat and buckling him in, with no problems.  And soon, they found themselves at the store ready to shop.

Mark hopped out first, headed around the other side to let Ethan out.  Ethan still stretched out his arms to be lifted, but Mark had to say no this time.  “Bud, I can’t carry you around the store, I will actually keel over.”

Ethan gave a whine of protest, dropping his arms and pull his best pout and puppy eyes combo.  “P’eeeeaaaase, Marky?  Carry?”

“Tell you what,” Mark said, “I will hold your hand until we get in the store, and _theeeen_ you can ride in the buggy, how’s that sound?”

“…Deal.”

They got inside with little trouble (Mark _did_ have to pull Ethan back to keep him from wandering into traffic, but other than that totally no trouble!!) and got a buggy, Mark quickly lifting Ethan into the basket.  “Alright, where to, little cub?” Mark asked.

“To the toys!” Ethan called, his voice high pitched and excited.

“Alright, to the toys!” Mark echoed back, stirring the buggy toward the toy aisles.

“Marky, lookit all the legos!” Ethan squealed, leaning out of the basket toward the sets.

“Woah, bud, alright, which ones do you like?  The space ships?  Police?”  Mark grabbed the ones Ethan desperately tried to snatch, piling four sets into the buggy.  “Alright, let’s see what other toys we can find.”

“Lookit the cars!”  Once again, Ethan reached outside the buggy at the firetruck toy and a few sets of Hotwheels.  “Lookit the stuffed aminals!” He leaned farther outside the buggy until he grabbed a stuffed bunny by the foot and yanked it onto his lap.

“Alright, I think that’s enough toys for now, _for now_ – don’t give me those eyes!”  Mark directed the buggy toward the baby aisles, and it was quick to the see the shift in Ethan’s demeanor.  “What’s wrong?”

“Baby stuff’s weird…” Ethan mumbled, picking at the bunny’s fur. 

“Ohhh, it’s fine, bud, it’s not weird!” Mark tried to reassure.  “We’re just gonna get some more sippy cups you like, and maybe some little snaaaacks, and if you’re super-duper lucky, some teething toys so you _stop chewing on your sleeves_!”  He swatted Ethan’s hand away from his mouth, snickering at the way Ethan giggled.

Ethan pouted as they went down the aisles, barely acknowledging Mark’s questions about different things.  But, as they came up to the teether toys, Ethan looked up to see baby blankets hanging up, and one in particular caught his eye: a brown bear one.  “Marky, Marky, Marky!” he shouted, bouncing where he sat and pointing.  “Markyyy!”

“What’cha see?”  Mark tried to follow Ethan’s pointing, spotting the bear blanket.  “You want that, too, bud?”

“P’ease, Marky! P’ease, p’ease, p’ease!”

“Alright, alright, here!” Mark had to laugh, handing the blanket to the excited boy.  Ethan hugged it close, showing the stuffed bunny in his lap as well.  “Are you a happy cub, now?”

“Yesss, thank you, Mark!”

For the second time that day, Mark’s heart swelled and fluttered to where it nearly hurt.  He patted Ethan’s hair and pushed them off to the checkout, joking around with Ethan still until they made it out the door.  And once everything was piled in the car and Ethan was buckled in, it was time for lunch.

“Howww abouuuut…McDonald’s?” Mark suggested, and Ethan’s face lit up.

“Yeahyeahyeahyeah!  McDonald’s!” he squealed excitedly, kicking his feet as Mark pulled out of the parking lot toward the restaurant.  Through the drive through, Mark got them both their lunches, making sure to get Ethan a kid’s meal (“With choc’late milk, Markyyyy!”).  They took the food back to Mark’s house, Ethan running in the door with his box and barely stopping to greet Chica.

Within no time, Ethan’s face was covered in crumbs and barbeque sauce, and Mark could only laugh.  “Eth, you’ve got a little somethin’ there,” he said through his snickers.  Ethan tried to look down at his own face, wiping at the mess with his hand and only making it worse.  “Here,” Mark giggled, taking a napkin and wiping off Ethan’s face and hands.  “Messy, messy boy!”

Ethan only giggled, grabbing his milk and flopping onto the floor to crawl after his bags of new stuff.  Mark watched him play for a while, a small, fond smile on his face as Ethan talked to his bunny friend and showed her how to build legos.  It was cute, sweet, and Mark couldn’t help but feel a bit like he needed to do this with Ethan, like he needed to help him.  But he could take it slow if Ethan needed.  He didn’t quite understand this need to take care of Ethan, but it was there, and he certainly wasn’t going to protest it.  He had a feeling Ethan wouldn’t protest either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a tiny taste of mark's carerspace, basically lol we'll get into that more later (which should be fun for me to write as someone who is the farthest person from being a caregiver lol). sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, i might go back in and edit it tomorrow since i don't have much to do!
> 
> lemme know what you thought!! talk to me about little!ethan either here or on tumblr @proud-heartcat!


	4. A Little Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunderstorm leads to a scared, regressed Ethan

A week had passed since Mark found out about Ethan’s regression, and Ethan felt less and less embarrassed about it every day.  Where at the beginning of the week he turned bright red and as embarrassed as possible about the situation, fussing at Mark for even mentioning regression over their texts, now he was a bit more comfortable about the situation.  He trusted Mark with it.

However, just because he trusted Mark…didn’t mean Ethan quite had an easy time with being little around Mark on purpose.  In fact, it had been a week since Ethan had let himself regress, and he could feel himself getting grumpier and grumpier over the situation.  He snapped at Amy or Tyler easier, and even fussed at Kathryn over the phone when she called.  It was getting bad, and Ethan wanted to regress…but he didn’t want Mark to feel like he needed to take care of him if he found out.

With these thoughts, Ethan read off the prompts for the goofy game he and Mark and Tyler were playing, trying to keep his mind from swimming too terribly.  As they laughed and played the game, goofing around and making fools of themselves, a storm started to brew outside.  “Alright, Tyler, do your best impression of 5 anim-“

 _BOOM_!  Thunder shook the room, and Mark shot off his seat to let Chica inside and check the sky.

“Yeah, we’re in for a storm, this should fuuun,” he said possibly a bit too giddily.  Suddenly, rain started to pour and beat against the house, and Ethan flinched.  The flinched didn’t go unnoticed as all eyes landed on him.  “Eth, are you OK?” Mark asked.

“Yeah, I’m f-“

Before Ethan could even finish his sentence, lighting filled the sky and lit up the room, and thunder cracked loudly, a boom following it closely.  Ethan whimpered, doing his best to hold it together and keep himself from slipping.  Oh, he _hated_ this so much.

“Ethan, you sure you’re good?” Tyler asked, and Ethan could only nod, not wanting to risk speaking and having it come out high pitched and childish.

Mark seemed to realize what was happening, and he quickly thought of something he could do to help.  “Hey, Ethan, can you come help me unplug everything upstairs?  If the power goes out I don’t want it to surge,” he said, and Ethan nodded.  As he stood, he crossed his arms protectively over himself, but he let Mark lead him out with a hand on his back.  “So I take it the whole regression thing is happening now, yeah?” Mark asked in a whisper as soon as they were out of earshot.

“ ‘m sorry, Marky…can’t help it…” Ethan mumbled, jumping at the next loud boom.

“Hey, hey, no need to apologize,” Mark said softly, trying to comfort the poor thing.  They made it up the stairs, and Mark ushered Ethan into his bedroom.  “Alright, don’t get mad at me or anything, buuuut…” Mark dug in his closet for just a second before pulling out the things he needed, a light blue paci with a teddy bear charm on the center and candy cabochons on the shield, “little cub” written on the handle, a small stuffed bear, and an old DS Lite with a handful of simple games.  “I got a few more things for you if you’re ever little here…”

He sounded nervous, Ethan noticed, but he didn’t know why _Mark_ needed to be nervous.  Nevertheless, Ethan was grateful to take the paci (“Don’t worry it’s not custom, it was just on the shop’s page and I thought of you”) and the teddy bear.  “You wanna lay down for a minute?” Mark asked, and a flash of lightning lit up the room just then.  He didn’t have to ask twice before Ethan dove for the covers and crawled under the blankets.  “Alright,” Mark said with a laugh.  “I’ll be right back; I’m gonna get you a drink-“

“No!” Ethan squeaked out, head popping out from under the covers.  “Don’t go, Marky!”  He reached his arms out, desperately grabbing for Mark.

It almost stunned Mark, and he stood there gaping like a fish for a moment before Ethan’s whining finally snapped him out of it.  He stepped back over to the bed and sat down beside Ethan, resting against the pillows as the younger crawled up beside him and curled up against his side.  “Better?”

“Mhm…don’t go ever…” Ethan mumbled through the pacifier in his mouth, rubbing his face before wrapping his arms around Mark for safety.  Mark had to chuckle at him, rubbing Ethan’s shoulder.  They stayed there through the duration of the storm, and Ethan only let Mark up when even the rain couldn’t be heard anymore.

“OK, I’m gonna go get you a drink…it might be in a sippy cup because I got more of them.”  Mark slipped out of the room, leaving Ethan to lay on the bed by himself…in the quiet…with no one around to make sure nothing bad happened…

Oh, he didn’t like this.  He looked down at the bear in his arms before cuddling it closer.  “You’ll ‘tect me, right?” he asked the bear, jumping when he heard thunder rumble in the distance.  “Where’s Marky…?” he whimpered, dragging the covers back over his head.  They smelled like Mark, and they were heavy, which brought a bit of comfort to Ethan until Mark _finally_ came back.

“Here, bud, can you take a few drinks for me?” Mark asked, sitting on the bed beside Ethan.  He tossed the covers back to look at Mark, who simply offered him the Scooby Doo sippy cup.  “Just a couple sips, please?”

“Okay…” Ethan took the cup in both hands, leaving it in his right once he started drinking.  He started to calm down even more, and with half the cup downed, Ethan could sit up and not feel quite as scared.  He replaced the drink with the paci, giving Mark a happy smile as thanks. 

“Hey you guys, what’s going on up here?” came Amy’s voice, and Ethan’s eyes shot open wide before he grabbed the covers and yanked them over his head just as Amy came in the room.  “I thought you were unplugging everything?”

“Uh, we were,” Mark started as he got to his feet, "but Ethan just wasn’t doing good with the storm and everything, so he laid down for a few minutes!”  He held the sippy cup behind his back, praying that Amy wouldn’t get too suspicious and try to grab it just as he’d done to Ethan a week earlier.

Instead, Amy cooed and walked over to rub Ethan’s arm and try to comfort him herself.  “You doing OK, Eth?” she asked in a baby voice, and Ethan poked his pacifier-less face out from under the covers, giving her a small nod.  “Poor thing, it’s OK, the storm’s all over.”  She sat with him just a moment longer, making sure Ethan felt fine before getting up to leave.  The way she comforted Ethan amazed Mark, and more than anything he wanted to be able to do that for the poor kid.  Mark took a seat beside Ethan, who placed his paci back between his teeth. 

“You feeling better, now?” Mark asked softly.  Ethan nodded, twisting where he laid to be closer to Mark.  That pulled at Mark’s heartstrings, just the sweetness and way Ethan trusted him.  Mark leaned down and placed a kiss on Ethan’s temples, mussing his hair.  “Unless you want me to stay here, I’m gonna go back downstairs and see what’s going on, OK?”

As Mark made to get up, Ethan snatched his hand, insisting Mark stay with him.  And, how could he say no to that face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark's totally gonna spoil the heck out of ethan lol
> 
> let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	5. A Little Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the storm, Ethan is having a hard time staying big, and it takes just the smallest thing to send him plummeting back into littlespace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no proofreading we hit post like men

Mark stood in the kitchen fixing lunch with Amy, making pigs-in-a-blanket and mac-and-cheese for everyone.  With the storm passed, and Ethan pulled from his little headspace, it was much easier for Mark to leave him alone and try to act normal.

Meanwhile, Ethan, Tyler, and Kathryn were left alone in the living room with nothing more than Family Guy to entertain them.  Needless to say, the three grew bored quickly.  And for Ethan, that wasn’t good, because he could so easily just slip right back into littlespace after having just pulled himself together not half an hour before.

“Ughhhh are they done with lunch yet?  I’m starving _and_ bored,” Ethan whined, flipping himself upside down on the sofa.

“Patience, Ethan, you need to learn _patience_ ,” Kathryn said, patting his cheek teasingly.

“Yeah, besides, it’s _Mark’s_ cooking, you shouldn’t be so eager,” Tyler added.

“Could be worse,” Ethan said.  “It could be _my_ cooking.”

The matching groans were enough to have Ethan laughing, and he slipped off the sofa.  “Ah, shit!  Ow!”

“What d’you fall off the couch for?!”

“Ah, jeez, Tyler, it just looked like fun!”

“ _Children_!” Kathryn said just as Mark and Amy came in with lunch.

“OK, OK, enough with the sexual tension you two, _food_!” Mark said, ignoring the protests from Ethan and Tyler.  They all grabbed plates and loaded up, plopping down in chairs at the table and digging into their lunches.  Conversation was kept light, and everyone ignored the Ethan issue in the room, not wanting to ask what scared him so badly with the storm.  However, when Mark looked over at Ethan, he had to chuckle at the spot of cheese on his cheek.  “Eth, you’ve got a little somethin’.”

“What?”  Ethan wiped at his face, missing the spot entirely with each swipe.

“No- no, you’re not- Ethan, here, lemme just –“ Mark took his napkin and wiped the spot off.  He would have had to have been blind to miss the blush that crept up Ethan’s face quickly, and the instant switch to quiet he took.  “You OK?” he asked quietly, and Ethan nodded, dropping his gaze back down to his plate before he took a pig-in-a-blanket in his fist.  He ate sloppily, which only drove him farther down the rabbit hole into his littlespace.

The others didn’t seem to notice at first, too focused on their own meals and conversation to even see how Ethan’s demeanor changed.  It wasn’t until everyone was done eating, and Mark once again tried to clean off Ethan’s face that they noticed.

“Noooo, Mark, I can do it!” Ethan whined, nearly squirming out of his chair as Mark wiped off his face.  “I’m big, I can do it!”

“Uh huh, suuure,” Mark said, snatching one of Ethan’s hands and cleaning off the digits.  “C’mon, little cub, just sit up and let me clean you up.”

“Uh, Mark?  Ethan?”  The two looked over when they heard Kathryn’s voice, immediately realizing what had happened.  “You two good?”

“We’re great!” Mark said, blushing as he got to his feet and grabbed Ethan’s plate as well as his own.  “Just peachy!”

Just as Mark was about to duck into the kitchen, he heard Ethan’s voice from behind, and he couldn’t help the immediate snap to look over at the younger.  “Can you get me a drink p’ease?”

“Sure, bud…” Mark said, then dashed into the kitchen before anyone could ask him anything.  He was blowing this for Ethan, and he felt awful about it.  The kid trusted him with this, and he couldn’t keep the others from seeing him regressed for more than a _week_.  He dumped the dishes in the sink, then immediately grabbed for a sippy cup before realizing he couldn’t quite give Ethan one…but would he be able to drink out of a regular glass?  Would he need help?  Because that _totally_ wouldn’t be suspicious to the others…

He decided to chance it, pouring a glass of chocolate milk in a plastic cup and bringing it out for Ethan.  “Here, Eth,” he said, setting the cup down in front of Ethan, who could only wrinkle his nose and grab the cup with both hands.  It took every ounce of restraint in Mark to keep himself from grabbing the cup and helping Ethan, but he knew that would absolutely end everything and they would have to tell their friends.

However, Ethan dropped the cup in his lap.  The world seemed to freeze, and everyone held their breaths and they waited for his reaction, waiting to see if he’d laugh or curse or scream.  But, he did none of those things.  Oh, no, Ethan began to cry.  It started with a small hiccup, then tears filled his eyes, and they quickly escaped down his cheeks in tracks, and Ethan let out a choked sob.

That one sob seemed to send everyone into action, and within just a few seconds everyone was around him, asking what was wrong and trying to help.  Amy set the cup up on the table, smoothing back Ethan’s hair as he cried into her arms.  Kathryn and Tyler took either one of his hands and tried to calm him down, while Mark tried so hard to soothe him with his words.

“Hey, hey, hey, little blue, it’s alright.  It’s alright, we’re gonna get this cleaned up and good as new, alright?” Mark said, placing a hand on Ethan’s knee.  Just as he did that, Ethan took his hands back from Kathryn and Tyler, stretching them out to Mark and gripping the air to ask him to lift him.  “Alright, bud, let’s get you upstairs and get you cleaned up and in some clean clothes, yeah?”  Mark lifted him up in a bridal carry, hauling the still-crying Ethan up the stairs to his bedroom and into his bathroom.  Mark sat him down on the toilet and took his shirt off, washing off Ethan with a washcloth.

“S-sorry, Marky…” Ethan said through his tears.  “ ‘m really, really sorry…”

“Hey, it’s no problem, little cub.  It’s alright.  We’ll get you cleaned up and changed, and it’ll be alright, OK?” Mark said, putting down the washcloth.  “I’m gonna grab some clothes, do you wanna change by yourself or do you, y’know, need help?”

Ethan looked down at his chocolate milk-soaked jeans, trying to decide.  On the one hand…he _could_ change by himself.  It would take longer, though, and he felt very small and just wanted help.  “Uh…need help, p’ease…”

“No prob, bud,” Mark said, giving him a small smile.  He quickly came back with an old hoodie and a pair of sweatpants.  “Arms up,” he said, tugging the hoodie over Ethan’s head.  “Well, hello there!” he cooed once Ethan’s head popped through, making the little giggle.  Ethan stood up, and Mark helped him out of his jeans and replaced them with the sweatpants.  “Alright, little cub, I’ll wash these up good as new and all will be better, OK?”

“OK…”  Ethan twisted at the hips, chewing his sleeve.  “Carry?”

Mark straightened his back, look softening.  It was easy to see just how little Ethan was when he was dressed in too-big clothes and standing with his toes pointed together.  “Can do, bud,” Mark said.  Ethan ran the short way to Mark’s room and jumped onto his bed, grabbing the sippy cup left on the bed before holding his arms out.  “You wanna use a sippy cup in front of the others?” Mark asked, confused when Ethan nodded.  “Do you want to tell the others about all of this?”  Ethan shook his head, and Mark had to laugh, shaking his head.  “Well that’s gonna be hard to keep away from them if I carry you around _and_ you have a sippy cup, bud.”

However, even when Mark explained this, Ethan didn’t seem to care.  He still stretched his arms out to be lifted, and Mark sighed and picked him up, letting Ethan wrap his legs around him and bury his face in Mark’s shoulder.  And, slowly, Mark carried him back downstairs where everyone was waiting.

“Is he OK?” Amy asked.

“Yeah, he’s just, uh, had a really bad day…” Mark said, taking Ethan to the kitchen to get him a drink.  He rinsed out the sippy cup and filled it up with chocolate milk, handing the cup over.  “Alright, take two…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel mean for this chapter...
> 
> if you wanna talk about little!ethan, feel free to pop over to tumblr and talk to me @proud-heartcat!!


	6. A Little Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has to make a decision whether to tell the others or not, but the decision gets made for him. Is Ethan gonna be mad?

Mark handed Ethan the sippy cup of chocolate milk, and immediately Ethan took it in his mouth, drinking down the milk happily as Mark picked him back up.  He carried him out to where the others sat on the sofa, TV switched on.  The others gave the two worried looks, then confused looks when Mark sat down and Ethan made no move to get off of him.  Instead, Ethan kept his head turned away from all of them, one arm wrapped around Mark’s shoulder and head rested on the other.

“How’re you feeling, Eth?” Amy asked, but the only answer she received was a small whine.

Tyler furrowed his brow, leaning to the side from where he sat beside Mark, trying to see Ethan.  “Seriously, bud, we’re all worried about you…” he said.  For a second, he caught a glimpse of green plastic in Ethan’s hand, though he couldn’t tell what it was, exactly.  “What’cha got, Ethan?”

“Don’t worry about it, Tyler, it’s all good,” Mark said.  He couldn’t just let this spill without Ethan telling him it was OK, no way.  And, the more Mark thought about it, he wasn’t sure he wanted the others to know yet or not.  He quite enjoyed having this little relationship with Ethan where they were the only ones that knew.

However, it seemed Tyler had another idea; he got to his feet and crossed to the other side of the couch.  “Is that a sippy cup?”

Mark’s heart jumped into his throat, and he didn’t know what to do.  Every instinct in him screamed to protect Ethan and get him out of there, but then Ethan giggled.  He giggled and sat up, flipping himself around on Mark’s lap so he faced them all, and he did it all without ever removing the sippy cup from his lips.

_Shit._

“Where did that come from?” Amy asked.

“And why is Ethan clinging to you so much, Mark?” Kathryn asked.

“Well, you see- it’s a funny story, uh, actually, because –“  Mark scrambled to think of something, anything that would explain Ethan acting like a child, but he completely blanked.  “Because Ethan kinda…is an age regressor…which means, as he put it, instead of being 21, sometimes his brain decides he’s going to be 3.  It’s how he copes with stress and anxiety and all that jazz, and he didn’t want anyone to know, but now…oops.”  _World’s greatest explanation, Markimoo, good job…_

“Oh,” came everyone’s immediate reaction, and all Mark could do was wait for them to either get it or hate it.  For Ethan’s sake, he prayed to every possible being that they got it.

Luckily, Amy finally let him breathe when she moved to sit beside them.  “Hey, bud, you’re just not having a good day, are you?” she asked Ethan, who just shook his head and ducked it to hide in Mark’s neck.  “I’m sorry,” she cooed, rubbing his arm.  “Do you wanna do something to feel better?  We can put Lilo and Stitch on, how’s that sound?”

“Stitch!” Ethan squeaked, and Mark could have sworn they all looked ready to burst with how adorable he was.

“Alright, we’re gonna get it set up, yeah?”

“Yeah!”

Mark snickered and patted Ethan on the back, which made him look back at him.  “If you wanna go grab your stuff, it’s still laying where you left it upstairs.”

Ethan seemed to contemplate, looking at the others as they all looked at him.  “’m OK, don’t need a paci or nothin’ else…” he mumbled, curling up at Mark’s side.

Within just a minute, the movie started, and Ethan happily tried to sing along, however babbled it came out.

* * *

 

Not half way through the movie, Ethan fell asleep.  Mark took the sippy cup from him, making Tyler set it on the coffee table while Mark slouched on his seat, letting Ethan readjust so they laid comfortably.  He was incredibly relieved that the regression news was well accepted, though he realized that Ethan might not feel the same once he was big again. 

By the end of the movie, they all looked over at the sleeping Ethan, and Kathryn and Amy couldn’t help but coo over him, finding him absolutely adorable with his thumb in his mouth, fast asleep against Mark.  Tyler snickered and got up from his seat, intent on refilling Ethan’s sippy cup for when he woke up, but apparently his movement was enough to stir the younger.

“Have a good nap, little cub?” Mark asked, rubbing Ethan’s arm as he stretched and woke himself up.

“Mhm…but you don’t have to call me that, y’know, I’m not little right now…” Ethan groaned.

“Oh, so Tyler doesn’t need to refill your sippy?  You just want a normal glass?”

“Tyler doesn’t need to refill my _what_?!”  Ethan jerked his head, suddenly wide awake and aware that his friends had seen him regressed.  But, before they could even say a thing, Ethan shot off over the couch and up to Mark’s room, slamming the door shut with a string of curses.

“Well…that went about as well as I thought it would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just keep making ethan's day worse and worse ;-;
> 
> also sorry this chapter is so short!!


	7. A Little Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark goes to talk to Ethan after he bolts. Ethan gets comfort, but Mark gets frustration and more questions.

The door slammed shut upstairs, making everyone jump where they sat.  “Well…that went about as well as I thought it would…” Mark said with a nervous laugh.

“Maybe you should go up and see him, Mark…” Amy said, and Mark nodded, knowing full and well that he needed to go check on Ethan.  He got to his feet and headed up to his room, knocking on the door softly.

“Eth?” he called, jiggling the doorknob.  Locked.  “Ethan, can you open the door?”

“I can…” came a voice from the other side, and Mark had to roll his eyes.

“ _Would_ you unlock the door?  Please?”  Silence.  Then, he heard his bed squeak and slight shuffling.

More silence.  Deafening silence, and oh, Mark knew that little shit was just standing on the other side.

Finally, Ethan swung the door open, frown stuck to his face.  “Hi…” he said quietly.

“Hi.  I think we need to talk, don’t we?” Mark asked, and Ethan nodded.  “Can I come in?”  Another nod, and Ethan stepped to the side to let Mark inside.  Mark sat on the bed, patting the covers to invite Ethan to sit.  “OK, so,” Mark started.  “You kinda freaked out a little bit down there…”

“Sorry…”

“It’s OK!  I just want to know _why_ it freaked you out.  I mean- when you regressed here a little while ago you insisted I carry you and fix you a sippy cup even when I said the others would notice.  What changed?” Mark asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t really _think_ logically or anything when I’m little…” Ethan mumbled.  He picked at the covers, refusing to look up at Mark.  “And I just wanted you right then, and I wanted to be really little…”

“You just wanted me?” Mark echoed back in more of a question, and Ethan could feel his ears start to burn. 

Ethan took a breath, forcing himself to speak.  “Well, yeah, most littles want the person they consider their caregiver with them when they’re little and not having a good day…”  Before Mark could say anything, Ethan continued.  “And then I realized they all _knew_ and that scared me because I don’t really know what they think and it was just easier to run away, so now I’m in here.”

Mark nodded, leaning down to his side.  “I can tell you right now none of them mind.  Like I said, Tyler was getting up to refill your sippy cup for when you woke up, and Amy was the one that suggested we watch Lilo and Stitch.  None of them cared, they were just worried about you.”

“…You sure?”

“Of course I’m sure!  When have you known me to _not_ be at least 100% sure in whatever I’m saying.”

“Mark.”

“Alright, you’re right, that was a stupid thing to say.  But I’m still sure about this.”

Ethan couldn’t help but snicker and shake his head, letting himself fall down onto his back beside Mark.  “OK…so they don’t care that I act like a literal toddler sometimes, cool…now what?”

Mark scoffed and fixed Ethan’s hair, barely taking note of the blush on Ethan’s face.  “Well, we could either go back downstairs and try to finish that video from earlier, _or_ we could talk about the fact that you consider me your caregiver…”

“Great, I’ll meet you downstairs!” Ethan shot off the bed before Mark could even attempt to stop him, shooting down the stairs loudly.  Mark sighed and rolled onto his back, digging the heels of his hands into his eyelids.  He seriously just couldn’t time this right, could he?  At least he knew now that Ethan did consider him his caregiver…but what did that mean?  And what could that change?

He supposed he’d have to deal with that later, as Kathryn and Amy called up the stairs for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, guys!!! sorry about the long wait here yikes! i was on vacation for a week, and took a while to recover (and regress myself...hahhhhh) and then a couple days ago i got my wisdom teeth taken out, so really today's been the first day i've really felt like writing!  
> AND IT ENDED UP BEING SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER AHHHHHHHHH
> 
> i'm going to try to write a longer, fluffier chapter tomorrow *crosses fingers*


	8. A Little Phrase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little slip-up after a wonderful dream might be just thing that needed to happen

“Oh, Ethan!” Mark cooed, shaking the boy’s shoulder to wake him up.

“Hnnngh…” Ethan’s eyes opened just barely, and he didn’t even question why the older man was in his home.

“Does a little boy want some super sweet, whipped cream covered, candy-coated pancakes?”

That certainly woke him up, and Ethan bolted upright, spotting the array of sweets that covered his kitchen counter.  “Did you make all these?!” Ethan asked with a screech in his voice, jumping off the couch he for some reason had slept on.

“Of course! I knew my baby boy would want something super yummy when he woke up, so I thought I’d fix him a super special treat!”

Ethan loaded a plate as high as could, carrying the heavy plate to the table and dumping half a bottle of syrup on the pancakes.  He dove in, shoveling bite after bite of super-sweet breakfast into his mouth.

“Now, what do you say, Eth?” Mark cooed, mussing the little’s hair.

“Thaaaaaank youuuuuu Daddyyyyyyyyy!”

And with that, Ethan woke up in his bed.  His phone buzzed beside him, and when Ethan looked at the caller ID, he had to groan.  “Yeah, Mark?”

“Hey, Ethan, we’re gonna be filming a couple Markiplier Makes this afternoon, so can you be here by one?”

“Sure…”

“Great, see ya then!”

Ethan hung up, not wanting to get out of bed but knowing he didn’t have much of a choice.  He got to his feet and dug in his closet for a hoodie and pair of jeans, quickly changing before heading to the kitchen to get some cereal.  Already he felt himself struggling to get dressed, finding himself getting lost in the fabric.  The milk was hard to pour, the gallon so much heavier than usual.

He didn’t want to regress.  Not today.  Not after that dream.  He wanted to be big, to get through the day without a hitch, just film and go home, but he knew better.  So, when he packed his backpack for the day, he was sure to toss in his pacifier and a sippy cup, and maybe he threw in a stuffed animal too.

* * *

 

At Mark’s, Ethan found it difficult to keep himself big.  His baby voice kept slipping through, and he stuttered over his words, forgetting curtain big boy words no matter how simple they usually would be.  And Mark took notice.

Mark was what really made it difficult for Ethan to stay big.  His protective guide, that sweet voice he used so gently when Ethan did something silly, the teasing tone he took on certain things…it all made it so much more difficult.

By the time they decided to take a break, Mark had started to notice Ethan’s struggle.  “Hey, Eth, you doing okay?”

Ethan nodded, knocking his feet together where he sat.  “Just woke up feelin’ little ‘nd it’s hard t’ stay big…” he explained, leaning in to Mark’s chest when the older put an arm around him.

“Well, we’re taking a break now, so you can regress if you want to…” Mark said.  It didn’t take much convincing for Ethan to be sprawled out on the sofa, paci between his teeth and teddy in his arms.  Mark couldn’t help but look on fondly at the younger, who seemed just so at ease.  “You comfy now, bud?”

Ethan nodded, giggling as he reached an arm up and gripped at the air.

Mark rolled his eyes with a snicker and stooped down closer, “Yes, Ethan?” he asked.

“C’n you fill up my sippy, p’ease?”

His heart fluttered happily in his chest, and Mark knew he was wrapped around the little’s finger, but of course he nodded and went to get his drink.  He knew Ethan’s favorite was his apple juice, so of course Mark made sure to get him plenty, and some pretzels and cheese to go with it.  “Here, bud, your juice and a lil snack!”

“Yayy!!” Ethan cheered, clapping his hands and sitting up to accept the snack.

“What do you say, Ethan?”

“Thank you, Daddyyyyyy!”

Now, if his heart was fluttering before, this made Mark’s whole heart leap right out of his chest.  “…D-daddy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy guyyyys...i'm baaaaaack! sorry this chapter 1) is so short and 2) is really shitty. i just had to get something written down to hopefully get the juices flowing again


End file.
